Dιαrιo dє Unα Akαтsukι
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Esta es la última página que escribió en su diario;la mujer de cabellos azules, que pertenece a Akatsuki, y su amor en secreto por esa persona, antes de morir. (reto!)


Para el foro de retos, el topic Solteros Cotizados

Un one-shot de Konan x Orochimaru, perdOn si quedo un poco largo U.U

Después de algunas semanas, y de borrar todo lo que ya tenía, ^^ lo volví a hacer… en una noche O.o

Veamos que tambn me qedo.

Naruto es propiedad de Mazashi Kishimoto

Se agradecen reviews y criticas... ^^

* * *

**Diario de Una Akatsuki.**

_**No ser amado… es solo mala suerte. Pero… no amar… es lo peor que te puede pasar.**_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque los hombres siempre están ensimismados en una sola cosa? Si les das un poco de poder, pelearan incluso entre ellos, saltaran cualquier obstáculo y no se detendrán hasta obtener más, ¿Porque parecen simples niños? ¿Que no son capaces de sentir otra cosa que no sea Sed de Poder? ¿Hay algún hombre que pueda dejar de lado sus convicciones para sentir algo? ¿Y si mejor...lleva las dos cosas de la mano? ¿Existirá?_

_Ella creé que no._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Orochimaru-sama... le llegó otra carta.

- Dámela Kabuto.... - el subordinado obedeció- Espero no la hayas leído.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien retírate.

- Si, Orochimaru-sama. Ah, le dijiste a Sasuke que querías hablar con él. Te esta esperando.

- Si, no tardaré.

Kabuto bien sabía que nadie que no fuera lo suficiente cercano a Orochimaru, le enviaría una carta. Por eso confiaba en que era segura. Iría a preparar nuevamente la medicina, debía mantener a ese hombre vivo, un tiempo más, hasta que tomará el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Orochimaru se quedó viendo la carta, sosteniéndola con ambas manos como un preciado tesoro.

_ - Abriré la carta... y una vez que la lea... buscaré a Sasuke, incluso en este estado_ - Tosió -_ no me importa, ¡al fin! ¡¡El Sharingan será mío!! _- rió sonoramente - _Entonces, podré ir a verla... después de tanto tiempo._

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? - le dijo al trozo de papel.

Este empezó a vibrar en las manos del sannin, luego levitó unos centímetros por encima, y se desenvolvió con una suavidad envidiable, producto del jutsu, de quien mas si no de una mujer. Luego el papel se empezó a doblar de varias maneras hasta que formó una rosa muy bonita. Esta cayó al suelo, el jutsu había terminado.

Orochimaru, levantó la flor con delicadeza y sonrió; no era su típica sonrisa sedienta de poder. Era...de felicidad, llevaba días ansiando la llegada de esa flor. Días...semanas, ¡meses! La última vez que la vio, ¡fue 6 meses atrás!

_ - El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido_

La llegada de esa nota, significaba mucho para el sannin. Su amada, la única persona que alguna vez le dió cariño, que le correspondió a las llamadas de auxilio, le estaba avisando que debían reunirse esa misma noche. En el lugar en que se despidieron desde su salida de Akatsuki.

Rió sonoramente al recordar sus objetivos, y que al fin, podría compartirlos con ella. Esa mujer que él tanto amaba, a pesar de la distancia.

De repente, un rayo en forma de espada atravesó la puerta de su alcoba y se dirigió a él. Se defendió con sus brazos evitando así… su muerte inmediata.

_ - Sasuke_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Querido Diario:

La noticia me tiene realmente consternada. Aún me niego a creer que se cierto… No es posible… ¡No!

Él no puede… ¡haber muerto!

El cielo estaba teñido de un magnifico color rojo. Mas bien… oro rubí. Me recordó a la sangre por unos instantes, antes de que mi corazón me dijera que algo no andaba bien, ese maravilloso cielo no anunciaba nada dichoso.

Y hace unas horas me enteró de lo que pasó… Orochimaru… murió.

Al parecer, el hermano menor de Itachi, fue su asesino… Ese bastardo… ¿¡Cómo se atreve a arrebatarme algo tan importante para mí!?

No lo culpare, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo sabía… A ninguna mente jamás se le ocurrió la idea de que Orochimaru y yo… teníamos algo.

¡¡Esto es tan injusto!!

Para colmo, estoy atrapada dentro de esta ciudad, soy incapaz de ir a confirmar la noticia, mientras Pain se asegura de que todo esté en orden dentro de este lugar…

Y pensar que él colaboró para que Pain y yo llegáramos aquí. Tal vez no directamente, pero fue parte. Lo recuerdo claramente… Como si apenas hubiera sido ayer.

Yo era pequeña, y no tenía nada… llovía sobre nosotros, mi cabello estaba empapado y mis tres amigos y yo buscábamos algo que comer… ¿Cómo sobrevivimos a esa guerra? Sin el mas mínimo conocimiento de jutsus? Fue suerte quizás

… fuimos a parar a algo parecido a una caverna… íbamos siguiendo a tres personas. 2 hombre y una mujer… eran ninjas sin duda, portaban una banda con el símbolo de una Hoja, pero eso era lo de menos… ¡Tenía tanta hambre! Nos escondimos detrás de las rocosas formaciones de la caverna… vimos como los ninjas sacaban alimentos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer? No tenía idea… Entonces, ellos nos detectaron. Yahiko fue el primero en salir… luego Nagato y yo… Mis ojos temían, y mi estómago rugía… ¿Y si esos ninjas nos asesinaban? Yahiko dijo que era seguro, y nos llamo… Los tres tomamos toda la comida que nos ofrecieron. No me duró ni para el entremés. Sabía a gloria…

Entonces lo vi… A lado de la kunoichi, ese hombre… de piel nívea y facciones marcadas, largo cabello lacio y negro… Ojos amarillos y algo en su mirada que hizo que mi alma se estremeciera al momento del vernos. Nadie me veía, nadie más que él… me sentí acosada, pero… la adrenalina dentro de mis delgadas venas, empezaba a hacerse notar… el peligro era inminente pero… tentador.

Su mirada era fría… y hacía desvanecer el poco calor dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero era inevitable mirarlo… recordaba a una serpiente… si. Era eso… y por más que mi mente intentará ordenarle a mis ojos voltear la vista. Mi cuerpo era incapaz de responder… solo se dedicaba a digerir los pocos trozos de comida, y a contemplarlo.

. . . . . . .

Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya-sensei…

Al momento de su partida, me dolió ver como ese hombre se alejaba lentamente a través de la lluvia, fui feliz cuando mis amigos y yo decidimos seguirlos… Aunque la idea principal era aprender Ninjutsu… mi corazón, tenía una segunda razón… esos ojos fríos me atraían, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Él era mi luz.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, al pensar en la idea de pedirles a los tres que nos enseñaran ninjutusu. ¡¡Estaría más tiempo con él!

Cuando hice la flor y se las ofrecía los ninjas, ellos pensaron que los atacaría… pero solo quería agradecerles, y conseguir que él me mirara. Cumplí me objetivo… sonreí para disipar su miedo. Pero… nuestro agradecimiento fue bien recibido, nuestra petición… negada. Lo que es mas… él quería asesinarnos. ¿Morir a manos de ese hombre?

Debo admitir que en verdad tuve miedo, solo comparado al ejército entero enfrente de mí. Pero con tal de mirar dentro de esos ojos…. Hubiera aceptado esa muerte con gusto…

Sin embargo… Jiraiya, se negó, Jiraiya-sensei tuvo la amabilidad de regresar con nosotros tres, Tsunade y Orochimaru se fueron… mi corazón… lloraba por su regreso, porque se apiadara de nosotros y volviera junto con su amigo para ser nuestro sensei… pero nada de eso sucedió. Aprendimos junto con Jiraiya, ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin ese hombre?

Nada… No estaría yo aquí hoy…

Aunque la verdad… ahora desearía estar muerta, así por lo menos podría ir con él.

Aprendimos con Jiraiya… si, pero mi intención era hacerme más fuerte, y así tal vez algún día podría encontrar a ese hombre de piel nívea. Me congelaría ante sus ojos… y tendría el valor de decirle algo…

Pero eso jamás sucedió…

Tiempo después…

Me encontré nuevamente con esos ojos amarillos, su contorno purpura y la alucinante mirada que poseía ese hombre.

¿Cuándo fue?

Cuando se unió a Akatsuki…

Mi corazón bailaba regocijado, y mi mente flotaba con sus alas de papel…. ¡Mira lo fuerte que me hice! Quería gritar… pero ese hombre no me escucharía… jamás. ¿Por qué? Porque sus ojos estaban fijos en una cosa: Poder.

Poder…

Poder…

Entró a Akatsuki en busca de poder, ¿Por qué todo loco que se nos unía a mí y a Pain estaba sediento de poder? Dinero, religión… todo con un mismo fin…

Maldita sea

Sus metas, antes que otra cosa… ¡Yo también tengo metas! Y la llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, y además me hago un tiempo para sentir… ¿Por qué los hombres no tienen ojos para otra cosa? ¿Qué acaso no conocen lo que es sentir? ¿Por qué soy la única que tiene que vivir arrinconando sus sentimientos dentro de una caja en el alma, para evitar que florezcan a la luz del día? Seguramente en ellos es natural…

Ignorar cualquier tipo de sentir, porque si muestran alguna seña de algo que sea ajeno a su objetivo. Serán débiles.

Es patético…

Pero ese hombre… Simplemente me derrite. Su mirada es fría aunque adictica, su piel es como la de una serpiente… pero hermosa. Su cabello negro es un sueño y su presencia aterroriza… más sin embargo, me hipnotiza.

Una noche mientras divagaba por pensamientos, dentro de un hermoso claro. Sentí un escalofrío… alguien me observaba. Me pareció oír el sisear de una serpiente.

- ¿Porque tan solitaria?

- ¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo pregunte primero

- Hpmh… - miraba intentado disimular mi sorpresa – me gusta salir en las noches como esta, Pain se está encargando de algunas cosas. Y yo puedo relajarme y ver como el mundo se detiene

- Si… es hermoso – admitió con su rasposa voz

Ambos miramos el cielo, estaba tapizado de estrellas… luego me acordé.

- Tú no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hehehe… para ser un ángel eres bastante fría…

- Responde

- Hehe… te estaba siguiendo.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, no puedo hacer memoria de algún momento más feliz que ese… él y yo hablamos durante un rato, Hasta que se acercó mucho a mi. Me miró fijamente a los ojos… y lo que vi fue... encantadoramente…distinto

- La curiosidad me atormenta – dijo

- …

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mí?

Sentía su respiración encima de mí. Su mirada aferrándose a mis ojos, y sus manos comenzando a deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo… Yo no podía articular palabra, sentía como si estuviera soñando, jamás me imagine ese momento. Mi corazón saldría disparado hacia la luna de esa noche en cualquier momento. Y la fuerza en los latidos parecía incluso resonar dentro del bosque…

- Konan – su rasposa voz atravesó mi alma, ¿Era lo que yo quería oír?- Te amo

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, apretándola fuerte y acercándome a él. La distancia que nos separaba era extremadamente corta. Me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera pasando…. Jadeaba, mi respiración estaba muy acelerada, y mis venas explotarían por velocidad de mi sangre.

Sin más preámbulos, sentí como con fuerza nuestros labios se fusionaban en un beso. La intensidad aumento conforme yo respondía… nuestras lenguas intercambiaron guaridas, y mis manos escalaron por la espalda de él. Lo apegué a mí con fuerza esperando que ese momento no terminara nunca…

. . . . . . .

Un tiempo después… él se marchó. Dejándome sola… Itachi tuvo la culpa…

No.

Fue el mismo y su estúpida sed de poder. En un intento de conseguir el Sharingan, fue derrotado, y su mano rodó independiente de su cuerpo. Al enterarme, me interne nuevamente en el bosque durante unos días. Pain no se quejó… nadie me observaba. Confiaban en mi regreso…

Para alegría mía. Orochimaru se despidió de mí. ¿Cómo? La última noche que estuve en el claro… fue a verme. Nunca supe cómo fue que dio conmigo, no le pregunté. Lloré encima de su pecho… rogaba porque no me abandonara y le confesé entre sollozos, como fue que me enamoré de él. De pequeña… todo lo que te acabo de narrar. ¿Y qué hizo él?

Me sonrió. Esa torcida mueca de alegría. Que disipó mis penas y me hizo pensar en una idea para seguir viéndolo ¿Dejar Akatsuki? No… Pain aún era mi amigo.

- Envíame una flor a medio día… y esa misma noche… nos reuniremos aquí – me dijo

Asentí aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa en los labios. Y como la primera vez… me apegó a su cuerpo y nuestros labios se unieron una vez más… lo abrace con fuerza, en un intento de que no se alejara de mí. Pero… suave y escurridizo como una serpiente… se evaporó.

Seguí llorando…

Igual que ahora.

Nos seguimos viendo. Cada vez que era posible, al enviar una nota en un papel, intentaba depositar mis sentimientos en él, que supiera que aún me hacía feliz el puro recuerdo de su sonrisa, que jamás sentiría algo similar por otra persona. Jamás…

Pero el destino me odia…

Yo no hice nada malo… y me paga de esta manera.

Envié una carta después de un tiempo, si… no había podido enviarla antes, porque estuvimos ocupados con los Jinchuiriki. Él lo sabía.

Me da risa pensar, que nadie jamás se enteró de lo nuestro… Orochimaru… y una Akatsuki ¿Juntos? Quien lo imaginaría…

En la noche, esperé… dentro de nuestro claro. Paso el tiempo…. Y mí amado piel nívea no hizo aparición. Ni una nota; nada

Una hora…. Nada

Dos horas

Tres

Cuatro

Comencé a llorar… él no aparecería. Pensé en la posibilidad de que mi jutsu hubiera sufrido algún daño… pero yo lo sabría, ¿Entonces porque no llegaba?

Me retire. Regrese con Pain… antes del amanecer. Él me dijo que tenía noticias importantes, entonces… fue cuando lo supe.

Habías muerto.

Orochimaru… ¿¿muerto??... ¡¡ iiee !! ¡¡nOooo!!

Gritaba dentro de mi mente, busque un lugar donde poder expresarme sin molestias… pero antes. Debíamos ir con el resto de los Akatsuki. En la junta, no dije nada… lloraba en mi interior, y mis manos temblaban del horror.

¿Quién fue?

Sasuke Uchiha

Los Uchihas… no puedo oponérmeles… Madara es mi líder

Y ahora me encuentro nuevamente dentro de este odioso claro que solía ser nuestro. Escribiéndote como cada noche. Mis lágrimas quedaron impregnadas en estas páginas, Lo lamento pero no puedo evitarlo… perdí a la persona que mas amé en este mundo, la fría, amante y escurridiza serpiente dueña de mi corazón. Se ha ido… y no pude despedirme…

. . . . . . .

Todo es su culpa… si no hubiera estado tan loco por el poder…ese niño Uchiha no lo hubiera matado… ¡¡Todo es tu culpa!! ¿Tenías que querer todos los jutus!? ¿Tenías que conseguir el Sharingan?

¿Sí o no te lo dije? ¡¡Los hombres son unos malditos enfermos de poder!! Te reíste de mí, cuando te lo grite en la cara.

¡Y mira ahora! ¡¡Estás muerto Orochimaru!!¡¡ Muerto!!

Por el poder que tanto ansiaste… ese poder te rebaso y te destruyo, y me abandonaste, me he quedado sola, esperándote…

¿¡¡Por qué fuiste tan estúpido!!??

. . . . . . .

A quien corresponda:

Espero que hayas disfrutado de lo poco que quedó de mi diario… entiende que la perdida de Orochimaru para mi… fue lo más doloroso de que jamás viví. Arranque las páginas en un ataque de furia sin sentido. Pero dejaré existir estas últimas para que conozcas mi historia.

Por favor… soy solo una mujer… Y tengo un nuevo objetivo

Quiero ver esa sonrisa torcida una vez más… buscaré al niño Uchiha para intentar reavivar mis recuerdos.

Por favor una vez que termines de leer esto… quémalo. No quiero saber de la existencia de este diario…jamás, aunque guardé y confié ilusiones a él… no quiero sentirlas de mis propias palabras…

Si… Akatsuki tiene alguien con sentimientos… pero eso no significa que no te asesinaré si te veo con este diario en las manos.

Orochimaru… por favor… espérame donde quiera que estés…

**Fin**

* * *

**n/a** (8) _espérame en cielo corazón si es que te vas… primero! Espérame que pronto yo me iré.. Ahí donde tu estés!! Por eso yo te pido corazón…me esperes en el cielo… que allí entre nubes de algodón…haremos.. nuestro nido ---- (8) Espérame en el Cielo - ¿?¿?¿?¿?_

Ehem.. Gomen, esque la últma frase la saque de una canción que cante para hallowen en la escuela… ^^'

Por favor disculpen si hay algún error en el argumento… esque… se me olvida… -.- Pero hasta donde yo recuerdo…son las pocas veces que se encontraron ¿No? De pequeña y en Akatsuki… ^^

Bien, a mi me gustó como quedó… TTvTT

Sin resentimientos para los hombres, no soy feminista. -.- es solo que bno... noc se me ocurrio a la hora de escribir el fic.

¿Ustedes que opinan?

_**Dream-Fighter-1556**_


End file.
